


A Beginning

by wicked3659



Series: The Ancient Ones [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Halloween Challenge, Malidae, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: A short story about an ancient Cybertronian known only as the Malidae. Akin to a human vampire, they roamed the planet preying on the weak and living... according to the stories.
Series: The Ancient Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534694
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Halloween Challenge 2019





	A Beginning

**Vampire - The Malidae / Black Cat**

He did not know why he had returned to this place. The place where his old life had ended and this tortured life had begun. He supposed it was familiar. 

The previous occupant had been a scientist and some kind of philosopher. Delving into her books and research and datapads had been a cathartic use of his time. He had little concept of time as the mortals perceived it, although he knew it had been an age since that final battle. 

Confined to an eternity alone was nothing unusual for him but it seemed different than before, as though he could feel the planet turning on its never ending journey through the cosmos. His undead spark ached whenever he contemplated his singular, isolated existence. He had never truly been alone before. He scowled, the sharp jagged doorwings on his back twitching with irritation. 

Growling softly he returned his attentions to the book in his lap and carefully turned a page. A difficult task for a being with sharp claws. He focused on the robotics experiments detailed within. This scientist had acquired slaves, the race of metallic beings that were native to this planet and had carried out grisly experiments on them. It was distasteful in his mind, a being need not suffer death. 

Something scuttled in the darkness. Piercing blue optics as cold as glacial ice, snapped up to peer into the darkness. The planet was too far from its star in its orbit to have any natural light. It did however have a moon that cast it's own pale sickly glow upon the surface as it orbited the planet. The lack of any substantial light did not deter him. Silently he closed the book and rose from his plush yet decrepit seat. Gliding noiselessly to the ruined door, he ventured out into the perpetual night. His sharp optics picked up the shadowy movements of mechanimals hunting in the dark. His tank pinged at him, it had been some time since he had fed.

Remaining absolutely still, he waited as the cyber cat skittered closer, its green optics shining in the inky black as it sniffed the freezing air. It wouldn't detect him that way for he gave off no scent to the living. It was so close now he could practically taste the hot energon in his mouth. Then the cat froze and stared at him with bright red optics. He stared back. A moment passed and then another. The cat let out a low growl, its plating flaring slightly before it bolted away in the opposite direction. 

Venting a soft sigh, he watched it dart away, quietly admiring its survival instinct and predatory nature. It had been too long since he had hunted. Having smelled the life in the cat, he felt a fire rippling through his eldritch spark and decidedly vanished into the night without so much as a whisper of wind to betray him. 

**** 

**Graveyard/bats/ spooky forest/ skeletons**

The dead crystalline trees broke up through the ground like long gnarled fingers. Energon thirsty bats flitting between the jagged branches fell still and silent as the shadowy figure passed through the crystal forest. 

The ground was littered with the decaying remains of organic and robotic life. Abandoned after the great war or victim of getting lost in the unforgiving crystal forest, the bodies remained, eroding as the planet turned. Most natives, however, dared not to venture into the forest, wolves and energon sucking bats the least of their fears in that mess of a graveyard. 

Most of the organic beings that lay strewn through the dark crystals had been picked clean by opportunistic scavengers, leaving behind gruesome skeletons fused with metallic components. The metal carcasses had rusted and had been drained of their energon. Their chests had been ripped open and the spark within decimated brutally, leaving no chance of survival. Empty helms gaped up into the moonlit sky, forever trapped in an endless scream. 

The figure did not linger in this unmarked grave and was unperturbed by the red optics that watched him hungrily in the darkness. They would not approach him, their fear outweighed their hunger. 

He stopped on the edge of the forest, his black cape glowing eerily orange in the light of a nearby settlement. His sharp vision picked out mechanisms going about their mundane lives and amidst the shadows of the dark forest, he waited.

**** 

**Monster mash/ wild card**

Eventually, when the lights in the settlement dimmed, he ventured forward. He moved with silent purpose, making sure to stay in the long shadows. 

A group of mechs, talked loudly as they passed him, entirely unaware of his presence as he shrank back between the buildings. The tang of overcharge made the air around the mechs crackle. That would not do for a meal. Letting them pass unhindered he headed in the opposite direction. Then he heard the whimper and muffled protest, that stopped him in his tracks. Half turning, he glimpsed the group of mechs disappear into an alley. One of the mechs seemed to be stumbling over his own feet and was being dragged along by the other three. His upper lip curled into a snarl as he followed them, deftly scaling the building's wall in order to remain out of sight. 

The stench of overcharge insulted his olfactory sensors as he approached the edge of the building's roof. He crouched and peered down, sneering at the primitive behaviour. Three overcharged mechs, were pinning their drunken prey to the wall and forcing open his ports, despite his meek, futile protests. Better these then, he thought to himself. Leaping down into the alley, his cape billowed and he landed with a thud, startling the group of mechs. 

Immediately they stopped and stared at the figure who straightened in the shadows. "Who's there?" one demanded.

"Frag off!" blurted another. 

His optics glowed red as the thirst for energon piqued. "Let him go," he growled out softly. 

The overcharged mechs glanced at each other nervously and then flexed their fists as they dumped the fourth drunken mech to the floor. "You better mind your own business," the largest mech snarled. 

Moving faster than their optics could track, he had grabbed the mech by the throat and had lifted him up off his feet. His claws pierced his neck, causing energon to dribble over his hand in thin rivulets. "Or what?" he drawled.

The large mech tried to struggle and kick but to no avail. The creature drew him close and licked at the energon staining his hand, slowly. Then before the mech's companions could react he mashed the mech's helm into the wall. Then he came for them. 

Gargled screams reverberated off locked doors and darkened windows before they faded with a pitiful whimper. 

The mech on the ground shook with fear as the dark creature approached, stained with energon. He gave a weak cry of protest when that clawed deadly hand touched his helm and red optics glowed in the darkness. 

"You will forget what you saw and be more cautious in future." 

He nodded frantically at the low rasped command, then started as he found himself suddenly alone surrounded only by the scattered remains of his assailants. 

When asked about the incident, he would only remember the glowing optics and a wild creature. Most assumed it had been a wolf, yet he insisted it was a mech propagating a superstition amongst the townsfolk of werewolves for many vorns afterward. 

****

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A toe into the water of a fic I am attempting to write. I know vampiric themes have been done to death so trying to put a spin on it in this universe. Let me know what you think.
> 
> This is also a late Halloween entry for the Prowl x Jazz Halloween challenge on Dreamwidth.


End file.
